


lazy days

by phanscheekybumsecks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanscheekybumsecks/pseuds/phanscheekybumsecks
Summary: cuddlesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what's editing?? sry i was bored so i wrote this quick little drabble forgive me for not writing something more substantial hahahaha i hate myself like its so short it isn;t even really a fic what am i doing hahahahahahahahahah

"Phil" Dan called. He turned his head to try to see into the hallway. "Phiiiilllllllll"  
"mmph?" says Phil appearing in the doorway, a box of cereal in hand. A box of Dan's cereal.   
"Is that my cereal?!" exclaims Dan gesturing for Phil to join him. Dan was on Phil's bed atop the duvet, using all of Phi's Pillows to prop himself up. He had an ear bud in and had his laptop rested on his lap. He hadn't bothered to get properly dressed and was wearing Phil's hoodie and boxers. His hair was messy and curly and Phil thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.   
"Phillllll" says Dan blushing.  
"hmm?" murmurs Phil absentmindedly from the doorway.  
"come over here" says Dan giggling, "you're staring"  
Now it's Phil's turn to blush as he shuffled over to Dan. He sat next to Dan who immediately curled into his side. Dan offered him the other ear bud and the neighbourhood softly filtered through.   
Phil wrapped his arm around Dan holding him close. Dan now took the box of cereal and began eating out of the box. Phil absentmindedly, softly running his fingers across Dan's soft skin under his hoodie.   
They sit together scrolling through tumblr. The window's open and though it's sunny there's a cool breeze coming through sending light chills through the room. Neither Dan nor Phil mind though as they stay cuddled up.   
Dan eventually falls asleep, his head rested on Phil's shoulder. Dan sighs softly, as Phil gazes lovingly at the sleeping boy. Phil starts to rise slowly to leave but Dan frowns slightly in his sleep and clutches at Phil's arm.   
Phil smiles softly, face flushing and obliges settling back down beside Dan. Dan murmurs something incoherent as he nestles back into Phil's side.   
Phil stays there, listening to music, softly rubbing circles across Dan's skin under his hoodie. Dan lets out a happy little sigh, and Phil smiles before eventually he too drifts off to sleep.


End file.
